legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings/Characters/The Rogues
Click here to return to Characters page ''The Rogues In General ' The Rogues, also known as '''Thunder God Pact '''or '''Earth's Greatest Defenders are team of heroic fighters composed fully of anti heroes and former antagonists and are the main protagonist heroic faction of LOTM: Sword of Kings and LOTM: A Draw of Kings alongside Alliance of Freedom. The Rogues is one of the covert divisions of the Ratatoskr on Prime Earth and consequently a sub-faction of New Conglomerate that fights the strongest villainous organizations and opponents that can truly wipe out all life on an universe such as Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant or villains that are considered S+Class Danger. The Rogues was a special Police Squad made to combat Order of Terror and KnightWalker Family on Earth after the battle of Aldegyr Kingdom, which gathered the strongest human warriors of earth and curb criminal activity in the planet at the behest of Kotori Itsuka while the Ratatoskr offered full support to their activities. Led by Tomas Sev, who is the most skilled leader, the unit was solely made up of energy users or Artificial Demon Gear's users pulled from various departments or divisions in of Global Pact Defense military, nations of the world and from KnightWalker Alliance. Later, in the story, the team started to grow and more people joined the organization to fight against The Fallen's Essence and Eckidina KnightWalker, who threatened all life on the planet and later the organization joined the Multi-Universal Defense Forces alongside thousands, if not millions, of sub-factions to fight against Balam Alliance. Most of the members are former soldiers from ISA, VSA, Global Pact Defense and KnightWalker Funeral Parlor but later even people from The Revelation of Qliphoth, Manufacturing Progressive Sciences, KnightWalker Family, Triggers Hell and Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire joined the group to pay for their sins for working with their former leaders. The team was originally named by Jellal Fernandes when La Folia's Rescue Team arrived in Aldegyr Kingdom to save La Folia Rihavein from Kanon Rihavein, her megalomaniac twin sister, that sought to kill her to gain the throne of Aldegyr. When they were teleported to the future during the events of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Madness Sub Arc, ''the Rogues became legendary heroes that banded together with mankind and fought Ara Astaroth and Astaroth Empire. When all life was on the brink of destruction, the Rogues appeared. Recognized by their good deeds, especially when they were the one who defeated one of the most dangerous and cruel enemy (Ara Astaroth) of Reality Council, if not the Multi-Universe itself, they were summoned to fight against Balam Alliance. They are also the strongest Guild in the Prime Earth. The name of Rogues represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate. After the end of Cataclysmatic War, 30 years later, they were disbanded following its war with '''Raven Tail Empire' when everyone decided to follow their own path and live a peaceful life, but it was revived and recreated 5,000,000,000 years later when Yato Stinger decided to recreate the Destiny Team, also known as Wolf Pack Squad, which continued the Rogues' legacy by fighting the new generation of Dark Empires. Throughout the history, there are millions of groups that fought for the freedom, nevertheless, the Rogues belonged to a line of a unique group that was reincarnated through the generations. The first group of "Rogues" that was created, was to more than 930,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years ago, whose name was Daggerfall, in which was a group created by ExKrieg, the first Abyssal Punisher that fought against The Fallen I and his empire. Later, after it was disbanded, countless groups that was the very essence of Daggerfall appeared throughout the history to fight against tyranny; the Rogues were one of them. ---- ---- ''Aces 'See Main Heroines ''' ---- ''Magi-Tech Mages Lucas Kellan 'Click here to see Selina Strawberry' Matt Butcher 'Click here to see Matt Butcher ''' ''Zatanna 'Click to see Plaisir Permafrost' Gods Discordia 'Click here to see Maria Arzonia ''' ''Future Maria 'Click here to see Future Maria' Eugen Katsuragi''